Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories (Australian VHS)
Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories (also known as Volume 11 in New Zealand) is an Australian/New Zealand VHS release containing nine fourth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. The Fat Controller's letter My Dear Friends, When I heard the news that you wanted more stories about Thomas and all my engines, I could not believe my ears. It is most gratifying that our adventures here on the Island of Sodor provide so much enjoyment to you all. I am sure that you will soon make friends with the engines you will meet in these new stories; Rusty the Diesel, Skarloey, Granpuff, and the others. I hope you will go on enjoying all the Thomas stories. My engines still talk about the day the very important visitor came to the island (do you know that story?), and I am afraid James still gets teased about the time he got stung by a bee. I must get back to my engines, so I will close by sending you my kindest regards. Yours sincerely, Sir Topham Hatt P.S. And Thomas asked me to send you a cheery Peep Peep! * NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK/Australian Thomas videos. Episodes # Four Little Engines - Sir Handel is having trouble with some trucks who are being awkward and rude. # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam is very busy on the line and in his haste to meet the connection with Henry the Green Engine, he leaves the refreshment lady behind on the platform. # Gallant Old Engine - Duncan is grumbling about passengers not being important, so Skarloey tells him the story about how Rheneas saved the railway from closure by struggling home on one cylinder. # Bowled Out - Daisy is feeling unwell and the Diesel comes to stand in for her. He is very rude to the other engines by saying that they are only fit for the scrap heap but they all get the chance to teach him a lesson. # Train Stops Play - Stepney watches a cricket match while waiting at a signal. As he set off again, he does not realise that the ball has landed in one of the trucks. # Henry and the Elephant - The big engines are grumbling because they are very busy but Percy cheers them up with the news that the circus has come to town. # Thomas and the Special Letter - Thomas nearly misses the exciting trip to the big station far away to visit a little girl who has written to the Fat Controller. # Bulls Eyes - Daisy soon regrets teasing Toby about his cowcatchers and being afraid of bulls. # Mind that Bike - Tom Tipper the postman is always happy to help out loading Thomas and Percy's post trains with sacks of letters and Percy accidentally does Tom a favour. Trivia * The picture on the cover of the New Zealand release is mirrored. * It is usually thought that the tape was released 6 months before the actual date due to an incorrect copyright date of 1995 on the back cover. Goofs * In the Fat Controller's letter, Granpuff is incorrectly spelt as "Grandpuff". * On the back cover, the description for Bowled Out is partially inaccurate, because Daisy is not seen or mentioned in the episode at all. * On the back cover of the New Zealand release, Bulls Eyes is incorrectly listed as "Bulls Eye". Gallery File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterAustralianbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian back cover and spine File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterAustraliantape.jpg|Australian tape File:Ausseason4VHSinlay.jpg|Australian inner sleeve File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterandOtherStoriesNewZealandCover.jpg|New Zealand cover File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterandOtherStoriesNewZealandbackcoverandspine.jpg|New Zealand back cover and spine New Zealand Title Cards File:FourLittleEnginesNewZealandTitleCard.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyNewZealandtitlecard.png File:GallantOldEngineNewZealandtitlecard.png File:BowledOutNewZealandTitleCard.png File:TrainStopsPlayNewZealandTitleCard.png File:HenryAndTheElephantNewZealandTitleCard.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterNewZealandtitlecard.png File:BullsEyesNewZealandTitleCard.png File:MindThatBikeNewZealandTitleCard.png Category:VHS Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video